Zero Hour
by Cheesedong
Summary: No video game could have ever prepared them for this. [ Zombie Apcolypse High School AU. Cryde, Style, and Bunny. Warnings for character death and violence. ]


[ AN at the end 3; Apologies for any typos I didn't catch!]

WARNINGS: Violence, Character Deaths, Possible Smut (?), R.

Note: Zombie Apocalypse + High School AU. Characters are a good 8 years older. Cryde is the main pairing in this.

* * *

><p>How did all of this happen? How did it come to an end like this? What if he had just<em> listened<em>? Maybe it was a futile effort to keep standing up, to think that there was some possible way to fix this wrong. Maybe he should just lay down and accept defeat, close his eyes and allow that gentle darkness to overtake him. Yet, he stood, refusing to accept such a pathetic defeat. Even as the agonizing pain protested viciously against his actions, he would continue to fight.

_How out of character for him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Ignition

"_We won't stop 'till we see the morning, So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits_"

It was the same boring routine, a Friday evening being spent in Tweak Bros Coffeehouse—which surprisingly enough became a common hangout for the group of friends. Tweek and Clyde were arguing, something having to do with some classroom assignment. Token had left early and Kenny took his place, sitting across from Craig. Granted the blondes attention was fixated to the cheap television hanging on the wall, more so than the blank-faced teen in front of him.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention instead of sleeping this wouldn't be happening." Tweek commented in a mildly irritated tone, eyes fixated on the table he was currently wiping down. The comment earning an exasperated groan from Clyde, who was helping out in cleaning up the place.

"I wasn't sleeping. I told you, I didn't hear her correctly." Clyde huffed out defensively, the words leaving his mouth causing another sigh to come from Tweek. It was obviously a lie, seeing as Clyde managed to fall asleep in any class at any time. It really was a miracle that the brunet wasn't failing his classes—then again this is South Park. Where the teachers are piss poor quality and could care less about things that didn't benefit them.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Tweek mumbled under his breath, eye roll going unnoticed by the brunet. A snort of amusement came from Craig at the pouting expression Clyde shot. It was rather funny to think how Tweek went from a spazz to a repetitively calm individual, with a rather snappy and smartass streak over the years. Granted the blonde would still have moments of panic attacks and uncontrollable movements. Though that didn't happen often, at least not anymore. Senior year and he was considered just some kid in class. A person most wouldn't bother to care about. Of course the same couldn't be said to everyone who knew him back in elementary and middle school, back when Tweek would freak out over the simplest things. Even now he still had a paranoia streak, of course now it wasn't accompanied with screaming and jerking.

Hell, a lot changed since then. Along with Tweek calming down ten fold, Clyde became stupidly popular and ridiculously talkative. He was still a giant crybaby though, that never seemed to change. Token was still known as the rich kid, and surprisingly enough rejected every single idea about throwing a party at his place. The idea—in his words—'Reeked of cops and regret'. He was also considered the 'Mom' of the group, patching up most arguments and giving advice. Granted albeit awkward and lacking of motivational words. Craig was still the apathetic pragmatic guy with a sarcasm streak. Though ended up becoming the ''Gay Friend" that every group of friends apparently had, even if technically he was pansexual—not homosexual. It got tiring correcting them though so Craig just learned to go along with the gay jokes and shoot back something twice as nasty. Then Kenny? Well, nothing really changed. The only notable thing was the fact he had surprisingly good grades.

Speaking of Kenny, the male had all but started choking and sputtering on his coffee. Craig gave the blonde a questioning look before looking over at the TV, half wondering if that was the cause for his sputtering. Though a commercial for Purina only caused more confusion on Craig's end. "What, is real meat in cat food that shocking?" Craig decided to comment sarcastically, voice rather deadpan and still vaguely nasally. The comment earned an irritated expression from Kenny.

"No! Fucking hell..." Kenny rasped out, frantically pulling out his phone and doing god knows what with a rather distressed expression now on his face. The oddly out of place outburst had caused confusion among the group, and soon enough Clyde and Tweek were wandering back to the table in curiosity. "This has to be a fucking joke or some shitty misinformation." He continued to grumble out, expression becoming more distressed with each flick of the finger.

Finally Clyde was the first to break the tense and confused ridden atmosphere. "Dude, what are you going on about? It's kinda weird." He remarked, a nervous laugh following suit. Though the false amusement faltered at the unchanging expression on Kenny's face. Even Tweek was beginning to get fidgety with the tense air. Though no answer came from Kenny, he just continued to flick through his phone frantically.

The Television was what had finally cured the curiosity and confusion lingering in the air. Then replaced it with even more confusion. Headlines reading "Outbreak in Southern Colorado" followed by a list of precautions to take and warnings. Despite the television answering their questions, the group remained confused to Kenny's obvious distress. It was Tweek who had voiced the common question they were probably all thinking "Whats so...b-bad about this anyways?".

If looks could kill, Kenny's glare would be piercing holes right through Tweek's skull. Rather pathetically, Tweek instantly adverted his gaze to the side. "Seriously dude, this isn't the _first_ time a headline like this hit the news." Clyde said with a shrug of his shoulders. It was clearly obvious that Kenny was the only one still distressed about this news headline. Which odd considering the blonde was rather carefree and not one to fret over things easily. Honestly though, this stuff seemed to spring up every other week and didn't seem worth having a cow over. A sigh of defeat escaped Kenny's mouth, eyes rolling sardonically before the blonde finally stood up from his seat.

"It's getting late, I'll see you guys later." Kenny waved off the group, only getting two from Clyde and Tweek in return. The sound of a bell chime had left the room in a thin veil of awkward silence. Tweek was still anxious after Kenny's out of character outburst while Clyde went ahead and took Kenny's now empty seat.

"So _Craig_, by any chance did you finish the homework for Chemistry class?" Clyde broke the silence with a sheepish grin. An exasperated sigh came from Tweek, the blonde finally returning to his duties he had been doing before the whole Kenny-Outburst scene. Even Craig held a rather judgmental look at the brunet sitting across from him, holding hands together in a pleading manner. This kid was something else—meaning he was a handful and Craig found himself teetering between the line of wanting to smack Clyde upside the head or give in to his pitiful looks and big brown eyes.

The fact Clyde could make even the apathetic Craig sway to his demands meant something (even if it was rare). Mostly that he had obviously mastered the technique of puppy dog eyes and a pouting expression complimented with hands clapped together.

* * *

><p>It was probably well past midnight when muffled sounds from outside had managed to wake up the sleeping teenager. Despite Craig's efforts to fall back asleep, the noises persisted and kept him awake. The last straw had been a crashing noise downstairs, the noise managing to get Craig seated up and vaguely alert. Now he wasn't one to be easily frightened, but his parents had left South Park to visit some family up in Minnesota. Meaning that himself and his sister were currently the only ones at home.<p>

The next sound of a crash had Craig grabbing the metal baseball bat that laid on the floor, his only protection being a pair of damn boxers and a baseball bat. Cautiously the dark haired male made his way downstairs, eyes managing to adjust to the darkness quick and scanning the area for the culprit. Though after a good minute of wandering downstairs, there was nothing to be heard in his house. Waiting just a few more moments for extra precaution, Craig headed back for his room to see if one of his Guinea pigs had just escaped and was causing trouble—even if that idea was very unlikely.

An ear piercing scream rang throughout the whole house, Craig's head whipping towards the source of the sound and causing himself a decent deal of whiplash from the movement. Though the pain was the last thing on his mind as he all but scrambled up the stairs in a panicked manner. Stumbling on a few stairs in the process and barely managing to not slip and fall when the rug moved with his feet. Craig all but slammed his body weight into the partly open door, identifying the offending intruder and not hesitating in swinging the sliver bat with full force.

A sickening crack and gush followed suit, blood splattering on the one pristine baseball bat and light colored carpeting. Panting heavily, gray eyes flickered up to the whimpering girl on the bed. Craig found himself frozen as the situation began to settle on him, that he all but bashed some guys head in on an impulsive whim. Not to mention right in front of his much younger sister, who was now suppressing sobs and meeting his own gaze with petrified eyes. Though what had caught the teenagers eyes with a red covered area on Ruby's arm. Namely a very obvious and serious injury that the bastard had caused.

Realizing there was no point in keeping the room dark, Craig quickly flicked the light on and allowed his tainted bat to fall on the floor with a thud. "Shit, what the _hell _happened to your arm—" Craig mused out, quickly taking Ruby's blood soaked arm and inspecting the nasty injury. Though upon inspection he came to realize it wasn't your average injury. It was a bite, a large one that had managed to take a chunk out of her arm. Gray eyes dared to look back at the bleeding out man he had stricken only moments ago.

Zombie. It was the first term that came to mind when staring at the lifeless and dead body before him. Anyone familiar with video games and horror movies would be able to come to that conclusion. Though the fact he had to make a conclusion in the first place was already throwing red flags into the air. Swallowing thickly, Craig somehow managed to keep a relatively calm expression throughout this realization. "Ruby, come on I'll fix your arm and call someone up.." He spoke despite the rising anxiety swelling in his chest, grabbing his bloodied bat and leading the girl back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Woah here I am posting a fanfic. Let's see if this can become my first finished fic. Also the song lyric and chapter title combo is going to be a thing. Just because I find it amusing as hell. Tbh, I was originally writing a normal high school fic with Cryde but then...I remembered I can't write romance for shit so here I am. With Violence, drama, and death! Things I can totally write.

I'm going to be blunt and honest: I got no plan for this except maybe like...two characters end games and two plot twists. So this is gonna be a wild ride...

Anyways, I'm super nervous about posting this since I am stupidly self conscious about my writing. BUT please review and tell me ways I can improve! Even if its a side hobby, I wanna be decent at it. This was a little shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well. Next chapter will hopefully meet my goal. Thank you for reading!


End file.
